Gossip Girl:The Bennets
by AlessandraWeasley
Summary: Hello upper east siders! Here’s your one and only exclusive source to the scandalous lives of the Manhattan’s elite: the Bennets, Darcys and Bingleys. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice and Gossip Girl.**

**Gossip Girl: The Bennets**

**Hello upper east siders! Here's your one and only exclusive source to the scandalous lives of the Manhattan's elite: the Bennets, Darcys and Bingleys. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

* * *

**Rise and shine sleepy heads!  
It's a typical morning for the inhabitants of New York City, except for our precious incoming Freshmen. It's the first day of the school year! Aren't you excited? Welcome back Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors. Hello freshies, you guys are sure in for a ride, because here in high school it's you against yourself. Are you in or out? Are you fresh...or already rotten? Good luck and stay alive. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Jane smiled. It was the usual Gossip Girl opening message in the first day of school. The article was meant to scare freshmen and excite the rest for another fabulous year at high school. Jane rolled out of bed and got dressed. After brushing her light brown hair and applying make up to her flawless skin, she put on a royal blue blouse and white shorts. She placed a gold head band on her hair and slipped on her favorite pair of ballet flats. She walked to the kitchen where she saw Lizzy and Kitty already there eating breakfast. Lizzy and Kitty were eating bacon and eggs with pancakes. They were the type of persons who eat a lot but don't gain weight fast. Jane envied her their ability.

"You're so unfair you skinny bitches." Jane joked as she helped her self to some non-fat yogurt.

"Why?" asked Kitty after sipping from her glass of juice.

"You guys can eat large amounts of food a day without getting fat!"

"It's not our faults we have a fast metabolisms." laughed Lizzy.

Suddenly Lydia rushed down stairs, looking frantic.

"What's the hurry sis?" asked Kitty.

"Where is Helga?!" Lydia screeched. "I need my black Gucci skirt, now!"

Helga, their house maid appeared out of no where. "Mam, your Gucci skirt is still in the dry cleaners."

"Argh! What am I gonna where now?" Lydia cried hopelessly running up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Kitty snorted.

"Pressure of the first day." Jane laughed.

The sisters finished their breakfast, got their school bags and headed to the limo. They were walking out their apartment into their car when a taxi sped into a puddle and drenched Kitty from head to toe. Her leather black skinny jeans stuck to her skin and her white blouse was now see through.

"Shiiiittt!" she screamed, causing several bystanders to look over their direction and attracting more attention.

"Omigosh, are you okay?" Lizzy asked worriedly. "What an asshole that driver was!"

"Ugh. I feel wet to the bone." complained Kitty. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Kitty went back to the apartment while Lizzy and Jane watched her go. Lydia appeared a few minutes later wearing a black mini dress with red peep toe pumps. Lizzy and Jane gaped at her.

"Poor Kitty. I saw her while I was on my way down." said Lydia.

"Yeah we know, but wait, what are you wearing?" exclaimed Jane.

"A dress. So?"

"So that's so not for school." reminded Lizzy.

"It's so first day of school. Besides I have to make a good impression."

Lizzy and Jane laughed and Lydia scowled at them as they enter their limo. The drive to St. Benedict High was only ten minutes away they could have optioned to have walked instead. The girls hopped off their ride and climbed the huge stair case in front of their school. Sitting on the top of the stairs was Caroline Bingley with her posse. Caroline was Jane's best friend ever since first grade. The two were known to be the most popular girls in school.

"Jane!" called Caroline, gesturing her to come over.

"Bye guys." Jane said to Lizzy and Lydia

She made her way to Caroline but was intercepted by her longtime boyfriend Charles Bingley, Caroline's twin. He wrapped his arms around Jane and kissed her.

"Hey sweetheart." he said.

"What was that for, Chuck?" Jane smiled.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful today."

"Hey! Yoo-hoo?" Caroline called out, breaking the two lovers apart.

"See you later." Charles said kissing Jane once more.

Jane walked over to her best friend. "Gosh my brother is sure in a good mood today." Caroline said.

"I know right." Jane laughed.

"Omigosh, Jane. I have important news to tell you." Caroline happily said as she put her around Jane's. They started walking and the posse of girls were trailing them.

"What is it?"

"Me and William are back together!" she exclaimed.

"That's great, but may I ask the details?" Jane giggled.

The school bell rang and all the students entered the Academy.

"I'll tell you later." Caroline hugged Jane then left to her classroom.

---

Lydia confidently strutted up the stairs of St. Benedict High. She went to her locker without haste, savoring the moments of everyone staring at her. She never felt so noticed in her life. Lydia opened her locker and stared at it. It needed a make over. She was in the middle of choosing whether the walls should be hot pink of lavender when she got a text message which disrupted her thoughts. It was from Gossip Girl.

**Hey People! Have you seen Little L? She's trying oh so hard to follow the footsteps of her sisters but seems to go over the top. Seriously, a mini black cocktail dress with 4 inch hot red pumps? First impression: a slut, flirt and a diva bitch. You know you love me. XOXO,Gossip Girl.**

Lydia was near to tears. This wasn't the impression she wanted others to see. She never felt so judged before. People along the hallway were laughing at her as they passed by. Her freshman year only started 5 minutes ago and Lydia wanted it to end already. She ran to the bathroom accidentally bumping into a Junior boy.

"Hey, slow down. What's the rush?" he asked.

Lydia looked up into his handsome blue eyes and felt like melting. "Uh, nothing, I..." she managed to say.

"I'm George Wickham." he smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Lydia Bennet."

"So you're Little L?" he laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." he added quickly looking at the expression on her face. "Well see you around, Little- I mean Lydia..." he said then left.

Lydia felt like crying. People were now calling her Little L because they all read the newest entry. George probably went off to tell his friend that he talked to Little L. Lydia held her chin up high and thought about the text. Why was she feeling so bad when all the text said was nothing but the ugly truth? Lydia strutted down the hallway. If Gossip Girl wanted a diva bitch, she was going to get one.

---

Kitty dressed into a white tank top, a black Armani vest and some jean shorts. She wore her fave necklace that had a cute little robot and put on her red cherry Nike dunks. This outfit was complete opposite from the sophisticated white blouse and skinny jeans with high heels she had on earlier. The thing about Kitty is that she always changes her style. From rocker chic to glam goddess Kitty can pull it off. She has become a fashion icon in St. Benedict High. She plans on becoming a model after studying.

"The chauffeur is back. Are you ready to go mam?" Helga asked.

"Yeah sure." Kitty said fixing her hair. Her celphone beeped, she got a text message. It was the one about Lydia's outfit. Kitty wanted laugh, but felt sorry for Lydia for the first impression was a little harsh.

Kitty hopped into the car, this time she didn't get wet, and they drove off to school. She was as you can say literally 'fashionably late'. She entered her classroom and the teacher wasn't there yet, so the class was loud and rowdy. Kitty wasn't in the mood to join in the laughter so she took a seat and got her iPod out. She was half way listening to Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship when someone pulled out one of her earphones.

"Hey!" Kitty said standing up. "Who did that?"

Suddenly the class fell silent.

"I said, who did that?" she repeated gaining confidence.

"Ms. Bennet, my office now!"

Kitty turned around and it was Principal McKenzie.

"Shit." she murmured to herself and followed the principal to the office.

---

Lizzy was trying hard to stay awake in her History class. Professor Johnson had the most droning voice in the world. She was about to fall asleep but someone passed her a note.

_Hey Lizzy. It's George._

She replied:

_What's up? I'm practically falling asleep._

Lizzy has been crushing on George Wickham since first year. She hadn't told anyone about this except her best friend Charlotte.

"What is that?" Professor Johnson said. He took the note and read it twice. "Mr. Wickham and Ms. Bennet, to the principal's office now!"

Lizzy and George exited the classroom and once they were out they started to laugh. They went to the principal's office where Lizzy was utterly surprised to see Kitty and Lydia there too.

"What a lovely day. I managed to fish in three out of the four Bennet sisters in the first day of school. This must be a record, eh?" said Principal McKenzie. "First, I would like to comment on your outfit, Ms. Lydia..."

Lizzy has a short attention span when it comes to lectures. She stole a glance at George who was trying hard not to laugh. Affected by this Lizzy accidentally let out a snort.

"And Ms Lizzy, you should know better than pass notes to Mr. Wickham over here." said the principal.

"Yes, mam."

"Now you four get back to your classes. It's the first period of the first day! Keep out of trouble!"

They all exited the office.

"Hey, Lydia." George waved at Lydia then walked away with Lizzy.

"You know her?" she asked mildly shocked.

"Yeah, Gossip Girl." He laughed. "Hey, what about not returning to History Class?" he suggested.

"Skipping class…I don't know. We already were told to stay out of trouble."

"Come on, Liz." George said, taking her hand and leading her the opposite way to their classroom.

---

Jane was having lunch with Caroline and the rest of the posse in their usual spot in the cafeteria. Caroline told all the details of how William Darcy came over to her house and they went out on a date. Jane was extremely happy for her beloved friend. Then Caroline said that she had already started planning her birthday party with Charles. Louisa, one of the girls who always followed Caroline had already made a list of who are invited.

"Can I see a sample of the invitation?" Jane asked.

Louisa handed over an envelope. Jane opened it carefully and inside revealed the most exquisite invitation. It was shaped as a crescent moon, the back ground was black and the writings were printed in silver.

_Caroline and Charles 17th Birthday_

_You are invited to the biggest celebration of the year._

_Come and party with us on the September 18th_

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked.

"It's better than last year's for sure." Jane replied.

* * *

A/N: **Hey! I hope you like the first chapter of my story! I'm sorry for the typos I didn't see... Anyways, please review, review and REVIEW! It would really make my day. :) Chapter 2 is coming soon! You'll love the Bingley twins birthday bash! Exciting.**

**Oh yeah, check out my other stories in Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl!**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


End file.
